The DNA Analysis Core Facility (DAF) at the University of Texas M. D. Anderson Cancer Center requests funds for the purchase of a 3730 DNA Genetic Analyzer (48capillary instrument) to perform DNA sequencing, resequencing, fluorescent fragment analysis and SNPlex analysis (for identifying polymorphisms and sequence variants). The DAF is a CCSG supported centralized Core facility that provides services to 187 of principal investigators in 44 departments at M.D. Anderson; 74% hold peer-reviewed grants. When NIH investigators are not using these services, they are made available to other members of the institution. The DAF which opened in 1992 has become an integral part of the research laboratories at M.D. Anderson. Members of the institution have come to rely heavily on the facility to provide fast and accurate DNA services, allowing researchers to progress more rapidly with their research goals. The facility is currently supervised by Ms. Erika Thompson M.S. Ms. Thompson has 11 years experience in DNA analysis and has been managing the facility since 2003. The requested instrument will: 1) increase sequencing throughput, processing 48 samples in 2.5hour for DNA sequencing, versus only 16 samples on the 3100 instrument which the 3730 Analyzer will replace, 2) provide significant cost savings e.g. running costs on 3100, $0.60 per sample versus $0.10 on 3730, 3) permit the use of the latest SNPlex technology to rapidly identify up to 48 SNP genotypes per sample in one run. This is ability to multiplex 48 SNPs per sample is especially important in the analysis of small amounts of DNA from cancer patients as SNPlex requires less than 0.8ng of genomic DNA per genotype. The 3730 genetic analyzer will allow the facility to meet the growing demands for existing services and also allow the latest technology in the form of VariantSEQr and SNPlex to be made available to NIH supported investigators at M.D Anderson. At this time the facility cannot provide these additional services as the 3730 XL Genetic analyzer is being used solely for DNA sequencing and the remaining 3100 for genotyping human and mouse samples using fluorescent fragment analysis technology. The DAF has supported the completion of several hundred publications including studies reported in Nature Medicine, Nature Genetics, and Cell. The purchase of a 3730, would allow the facility to increase throughput, reduce turnaround time, provide PIs access to the latest technology (SNPlex and VariantSEQr) and reduce reagent cost. This instrument would also serve as a back up to the 3730XL instrument (the 96 capillary instrument). The 3730 XL, which was purchased by M.D. Anderson in 2002, is currently the workhorse of the facility, and is now reaching capacity. It is critical that the DAF obtain a state of the art, 3730 Genetic Analyzer, so that the core can continue to provide NIH funded investigators with the latest technology to support cancer research. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]